The precision positioning platform is an important part in the fields of precision operation, precision manufacturing and precision measurement. A traditional precision positioning platform is generally composed of a pizeoceramic driven compliant mechanism, which has the advantages of high precision and short response time. However, the defect of inherited short stroke restricts the application scope of the platform. At present, technology developments promote more and more cross-scale application scenarios, and thus great stroke and high precision become issues to be urgently addressed for further developments of the precision positioning. A macro-and-micro-combined method is proposed to achieve the objective of the great stroke. The macro-and-micro-combined method is to place a micro-moving platform to a macro-moving platform, conducting coarse positioning by using the great-stroke macro-moving platform, and then achieving precision positioning by using the micro-moving platform. To achieve this object, the positioning precision of the macro-moving platform needs to fall within the working space of the micro-moving platform, which imposes a high requirement on the positioning precision of the macro-moving platform. Due to lack of a suitable sensor, the traditional parallel platforms are all semi-closed loop positioning platforms, that is, the platforms having only joint closed-loop. In practical application, the manufacturing error, assembling error, joint gap, friction, elastic deformation and the like uncertain factors are present. As such, although the joint of the parallel platform may be precisely positioned, after the joint is transferred to the termination of the platform, various errors as described above may be caused. Therefore, precise positioning needs to be ensured at the termination in addition to precise positioning at the joint.
At present, no sensor that is capable of measuring plane 3 degree-of-freedom (two translations and one rotation) can be used for termination feedback of the planar parallel platform. To precisely measure the error of the plane 3 degree-of-freedom, three single degree-of-freedom sensors may be used, for example, laser displacement sensors. With specific arrangement, upon measurement, the position and gesture angle error of the platform is calculated, which, definitely, increases the volume of the entire mechanism, such that the mechanism may not be applicable to the size-limited scenarios such as the scanning electron microscope cavity.